I'm not Gay
by margierules
Summary: After their fight at Final Valley Naruto and Sasuke talk. Why is Sasuke so revenge-crazy? Why doesn't Naruto give up on Sasuke? Sasuke's not gay, or at least that's what he says. NaruSasu 1shot. Rated for cussing and violence. Contains kissing.


**New and improved- I reread it for spelling and gramatical errors.**

**Q- Margie, I thought you HATED both oneshots **_**and**_** NaruSasu. Why the hell are you doing both in the same story?**

**A- Well, they say that you should know your limits and never go beyond them. Well, what **_**are**_** my limits? I know for sure that I can make both medium long, medium, and medium short-length stories (I'm not cut out for a 100,000+ word story. I just don't have the patience). But what about short ones? You know what I'm talking about- oneshots. Also, I know that there's some hardcore NaruSasu fans out there. And anybody who hates the pairing asks themselves everytime they see a person like that "Why on earth would you find that to be a good couple?" Well, I'm going to try to get in their head. And this is the ONLY NaruSasu story I plan on doing because it's the only NaruSasu I can think of. So enjoy. And remember- this story was written to test my limits. Be harsh with your critiques so I know my limits better.**

**(btw, this is just how I think this part of Naruto should have went. Just saying.)**

Sasuke felt the light tickle of the curse mark receeding down- crawling back across his face and up his arms and finally settling down in the spot where Orochimaru bit him a few weeks ago durring the chunin exams. The sensation always made him want to laugh. It reminded him of when he was younger and his brother would tickle him all over until he had to break free and sprint to the bathroom, except not nearly as tickly. But the thought of Itachi always pissed him off to no end and the anger overcame the tickle.

And then there was the knowledge of what came next- the burst of pain that felt like some bitch taking every kunai in the world and shoving it into the little space that the curse took up. He quickly grabbed it with his right hand, grunting in pain, using the pouring rain as an excuse to cry. He told himself that the salty streaks down his face were rain drops, but he knew better.

He couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe it was because he wanted to find his own way to get the Mangekyou Sharingan. Maybe it was that Naruto wasn't, in fact, his best friend. After all, if he killed him, he wouldn't exactly be his best friend. Or maybe he had it all backwards- it was becuase Naruto was his best friend that he couldn't kill him.

Falling to his knees, their faces centimeters away, Sasuke spoke.

"I know you can't hear me. And after I kicked your ass, you probably won't want to listen." Naruto didn't move. His face was the same as it was a few seconds ago- he was knocked out cold.

"Naruto, I'm not going to do this because I love you. I don't care what you think about me- I'm not gay. Or at least I don't think I am. I'm doing this because I care about you. You're-" he faltered for a second, wondering if he was choosing he right words. Once he said them, he couldn't take them back. "You're my best friend. And you know- you're actually the first real friend I ever had. So..."

He leaned over his unconcious friend and brought their lips together at an angle. It just felt right. Licking Naruto's lips, he pulled away.

"So... So what?" Naruto's words startled Sasuke. Without his Sharingan, he had no knowing of wether he was awake or not. But he felt that after kissing him, he should finish.

"So I just kissed you," he said, not really knowing what else he would say. Naruto opened one eye slightly and cracked a little grin.

"But are you still-"

"Yeah, I'm not going to return to silly little Konoha just so you and Sakura can be happy. And to be honest, I could care less about the others. I'm still going to kill Itachi wether I'm in control of my body or Orochimaru is. I lived long enough, and I know he'll take care of things for me."

"But why do you care so much about revenge?"

"He killed my parents," Sasuke said, exasperated.

"I'm pretty sure that the Kyubi inside me killed mine, but you don't see me giving up my life to kill it."

"You never knew your parents. So you never knew what its like to lose them."

"Well, I'm not going to give up, Sasuke. I'm going to do anything- even risk my own life- to bring you back to Konoha, wether you like it or not."

"Why do you care so much about me?"

"I could say it's becuase of my promise to Sakura. But that would be a lie. I'm doing it because I care about you. And I know nobody is ever going to be strong enough to kill Itachi, not even Orochimaru inside your body. So I don't want to see you give your life up for nothing."

Sasuke felt the pain in his shoulder redice to a dull ache. His breathing slowed, his eyes locked on the one eye that Naruto had open. His own head was acting like an umbrella for Naruto, making sure that no water got in his eyes. All of it trailed down his face and formed a drop on his nose, which fell nicely on Naruto's forehead. He didn't want to answer. What is he was right? What if Orochimaru didn't kill Itachi and he gave up the rest of his life for nothing. Sixteen years might be enough time, but to live to be twenty or thirty or more would be nice. Or he could die like he was certian Naruto would- in the line of duty, dying to protect Tsunade, Sakura, the whole village of Konaha, or maybe even Sasuke himself. He closed his eyes for a solid minute and opened them up to see Naturo with his eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched. Tear drops fell from the corners of his eyes to his ears in soft streaks.

"Sasuke, don't go."

"Crying won't get you anywhere. And neither will just sitting there. What good will either do for you? Anybody can stand still, even the dead. And you get plenty of crying done as a child. It's time for both of us to do something." He grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair and yanked it up, causing the boy to let out a little yell in pain. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to grow up!" Then, Sasuke dropped him, the back of Naruto's head cracking against the hard rock. Sasuke winced- it looked like it hurt.

Then, he leaned over Naruto, who was trying not to scream or cry, and kissed him again, this time not pulling back for awhile. He felt Naruto tense up, then relax, their lips and tounges intertwining perfectly.

"I'm not gay," Sasuke said, averting his eyes.

"Me neither."

"I... I have to go," Sasuke said, then ran off to Orochimaru. When the time comes, he would give up his body and finally get his revenge. But if Naruto would come and stop him, maybe, just maybe...

**Hmm, turned out better than expected. So basically, what I always wanted was for the two of them to have an actual conversation. You know- minus the fighting. And anybody who pays attention to the anime would know what I'm talking about- am I the only one bothered that they never TRUELY explain their reasoning to eachother. Yes, maybe I tweaked some stuff to make it seem more dramatic (Naruto mostly is trying to get Sasuke for Sakura. We all know that) but whatever.**

**And for those who are confused- this takes place right after Naruto and Sasuke are fighting at that final valley or whatever. What if Naruto had been concious. And what if they took this oppertunity- when Naruto was too weak to fight and Sasuke didn't want to Kill Naruto- to talk and kiss.**

**DO NOT REVIEW- CRITIQUE!**


End file.
